Merry Be The Maurauder
by Moonlight Walker
Summary: This story is full of smutt. So Absolutely No underage wizards allowed in! This story follows our favorite Marauders through their 6th year (1977) Sirius will have an intense love interest
1. chapter 1

~*Author's Note- I don't own HP or the characters. Only our great and glorious JK can make that claim. Now for our story! I'm sorry if it's a bit slow at first I'm a bit rusty in writing*~*

Remus, James, and Sirius rushed through the room of requirement. Searching through stacks of old research papers , piles of tattered robes and junk that students had just needed a place to get rid of things over the years. James even saw a broken old broom, the old bristles were askew, well the few that were still attached that is. The piles seemed to be endless, and of course a simple action charm would never work here. This room was full of old magic. That's why it was so handy to students. But they were searching for something special.

Padfoot suddenly stopped and yelped "Prongs! I found it! I finally bloody found it! I will crucio you if you ever leave this here again during one of your little trists with Lilly!"

James just rolled his eyes and shook his head, he looked at Sirius and said "Oh come off it Padfoot! You are just jealous because none of the ladies will give you the time of day. Besides like Moony says... it's just a bit of parchment"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. But the twinkle in James' eyes proved that he'd said it on purpose.

The boys pushed and shoved as they left the mysterious room, rambunctious as ever. As they walked through the halls James noticed that an abnormal amount of girls seemed to be blushing as Sirius would pass them. "Yo Padfoot!" He said "Have you been slipping the ladies some special potion lately? I see some blushing and cooing going on from these girls." But Sirius just ignored his baiting and swept his dark hair out of his eyes.

He wasn't about to tell James what he had been doing very recently to fill those long nights. The girls could blush and stare all they wanted. It didn't mean a thing to him. He only wanted one girl. The girl that filled his free time thoughts. Her long brown hair flowed freely through his mind. Her supple breasts in his mouth. His dick got hard just thinking about it. He had to be with her again tonight. His mind wouldn't be clear until he did.


	2. Chapter Two- It’s All in a Name

Author's Note*~* Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I havent posted in over a year. Life kinda took hold of me a bit in a different direction! I hope to get back into writing this story for you. *~*

They wandered to the grand hall and sat in their normal seats for supper, and a little lump of a boy sat next to them seeming downtrodden. But then he often was these days.

"Rough detention with Slughorn ey Wormtail?" Sirius prodded at the boy. He loved teasing his friends. It was almost like it was his favorite thing ever to do.

"Ugh Sod off Padfoot" Peter retorted back. "It was your fault anyway. I wouldn't even have detention if you three had been in class like you were supposed to be! Instead of being off with those girls around the castle"

"Hey! Those girls as you call them could one day be the future Mrs. Marauders... but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Sirius sneered while taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. He was still thinking about that girl from earlier. He moved in his seat to readjust himself as his dick started to grow just thinking about it. The others told Sirius to leave Peter alone. He was always covering for them all and they should be grateful to him. Sirius rolled his eyes and took a bit from the roast that was on his plate next to some mashed potatoes and glazed carrots.

After dinner and more conversation they all wandered back to the common room. It was loud. There was a quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow and James was practicing with a quaffle while everyone cheered him on. His girlfriend Lily was in the corner with a book scoffing at the other Gryffindors while they had their fun. Sirius didn't feel like joining in this time. He just wanted to be alone to think.

He trudged up the stairs to his bed and plopped on the down feather comforter. He could still smell her perfume on his shirt. How was that even possible? It had been hours since he'd seen that girl. What was her name again...? He sat there trying to remember her name. There were so many girls at Hogwarts. That sometimes it was just difficult to keep track of all the names.

While he set there pondering this thought Remus came in to check on him. "You left the common room quickly. Something up?"

Sirius looked at him trying to decide if he should answer or just let it be. Finally he spoke up " Moony I just cant get that girl from earlier out of my mind. She was so different. Like someone I oddly connected with"

Remus looked at him and laughed " Padfoot you connect with all the girls. You're somewhat of a man whore." Sirius had a little twinkle in his eyes and said " Well yes, that is true. But this one. I don't know. She just feels different. And all we did was snog a bit. You make it seem like I've had all of the girls here. It hasn't been that many mate." Remus sat beside him on the bed and pushed Sirius over. "You want to hear the worst part Moony?"

Remus stood up and went to his wardrobe to change for bed. " What's that?"

"Moony you're going to laugh at me for saying this. But for some reason I cant remember her name!"

Remus shakes his head, put his soft terry cloth robe over his shoulders "Her name is-"

"Hey guys what's going on in here?" In bounded James with his practice quaffle in the crook of his arm. Sirius took this as a great chance to change the subject and move on. "Oh Prongs we were just talking about how you're going to choke in the match against Slytherin tomorrow."


End file.
